


Transient

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: Sometimes they slip up.





	Transient

As the first digit pushes inside, Bill mouth opens in a silent gasp and his neck elongates, stretching as he arches off carpet. Above him he can see the shadow of his brother, dark hair spilling loose from the knot he keeps it in and even darker eyes gazing down at where his finger disappears inside Bill’s body.   
  
Tom won’t look him in the eye.   
  
They’re too drunk for this, too stupid for this. A night in together, some beers, then some vodka. Tom is more drunk than Bill but Bill needs to remember this tomorrow.   
  
Tom had kept touching Bill. Bill had noticed early on and knew where they would end up. Maybe he’d known even sooner. Maybe he’d known when Tom had dropped onto the sofa, closer than he would normally sit but not as close as Bill wanted.   
  
A cold beer had been pressed into Bill’s palm and Tom had stared straight ahead at the television that was flickering in the dusk of their living room, some Netflix show Shiro had recommend that Bill couldn’t concentrate on.   
  
Bill knew Tom had wanted to feel close, to sit there and say nothing, leaning in, pressing in, knocking back drink after drink until Bill knew it was time and Tom finally had enough dutch courage coursing through his veins to shove his face into Bill’s neck and inhale deeply.   
  
Bill’s eyelids had fluttered shut and his heart hammered against his chest.   
  
As soon as he’d felt Tom’s lips against his skin he’d shot up to stand in the centre of the rug that lay between their sofa and their TV. With wild eyes he ran trembling fingers through his hair and given Tom a pleading look.   
  
Tom had sat back on the couch slowly and Bill could hear his hard breathing as the dull blueish glow from the TV washed over his skin, hiding him from scrutiny.   
  
Bill hated how steady Tom seemed after too much alcohol and not enough self control.   
  
Bill was a wreck, he knew what was about to happen and didn’t even protest when Tom stood in a swift movement and strode over to Bill. Their lips crashed together and Bill let out a whimper, his hands clawing into the back of Tom’s shirt, pushing into his shoulder blades, feeling the tense muscles beneath ripple as Tom worked to get Bill’s top off.   
  
They collapsed onto the floor, Tom pushing Bill’s legs roughly apart so he could rut between them.   
  
“Tom..”   
  
Tom grunted, telling Bill to shut up and Bill did.   
  
Now he is arching off the floor, his skin chafing from the rough carpet and his eyes prickling with unshed tears. He wishes Tom would look at him but he will have to make do with the jolt of pleasure that shoots right down to his toes as Tom inserts a second finger and stretches him wide.   
  
Both their skin is blue, ethereal. Tom makes no cohesive sounds as he leans over Bill and pushes him down as his body lays over his and his lips find the tendons on his neck again.   
  
Tom bites, he sucks, he digs into nails into Bill to mark him. The world will see and no one will care. Bill fucks enough people that eventually one of them will slip up, get caught up in the moment and leave angry red lines of evidence.   
  
Tonight it’s Tom.   
  
It’s always Tom.   
  
Calloused fingers pull out of Bill’s ass and he tries not to moan, tries to bite his lip instead but when Tom manhandles him round to his front and yanks his ass up towards him Bill can’t help but gasp, especially when he feels Tom’s cock bump into his little hole and then push inside without warning.   
  
“Tom!”   
  
Bill’s eyes clench shut and his mouth opens wide as Tom’s finger dig so hard into his hips that Bill almost has to shy away from his twin.   
  
But he doesn’t. As much as he hates himself for it, Bill lives for these rare moments when Tom can no longer hold back. He wants to make this good for his brother, for them both, so he squeezes around Tom’s dick, wincing in a pain then gasping in pleasure as Tom’s own breath hitches and he pulls back then thrusts into Bill hard.   
  
It will be over soon, it’s always over too soon and Tom will pull out, clean Bill up and kiss him goodnight… goodbye. Whatever.   
  
Bill’s throat constricts and he tries to only think of the moment they’re in right now. Of how Tom’s body is leaning over Bill and weighing him down deliciously. Of how Tom’s hands are stroking up and down his sides, grabbing and needy, reaching round to jack Bill off and then squeeze handfuls of his ass, his finger tracing where they join.   
  
Tom is so good, so fucking good. Everywhere he touches Bill is electric and Bill is spread over the floor, craving the attention and wanting it to be like this forever. Moments like this are both painful and precious.   
  
Without warning Tom’s movements quicken and Bill’s breathy little gasps match his pace.   
  
_“Do it, Tom_.”   
  
Tom rears up, pulling Bill’s ass back into his cock with a smack of skin as they both come and Bill cries out, never able to remain quiet.   
  
As predicted Tom pulls out, cleans Bill up and kisses him. The kiss lingers but just as Bill’s hand comes up to caress his cheek, Tom pulls back and leaves the room without looking at Bill.   
  
Bill stares up at the ceiling and blinks back unshed tears of hurt and shame.   
  
Minutes later, he gets up and deposits himself back onto the sofa. He picks up the remote and rewinds to the beginning of the show. Time to start over.   
  
Again.


End file.
